


Kinktober Prompts

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, seriously the smuttiest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: A series of little ficlets from the Kinktober 2018 prompts. All are explicit, but check chapter summaries for details of each story, including any relevant warnings. Will update throughout the month with new stories and pairings.New chapter is Mirror Universe Philippa/Tilly.





	1. Day #1 - Face-sitting (Chrisjen/Arjun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chrisjen/Arjun  
> Fandom: The Expanse  
> Warnings: Is explicit. Oral sex. Face-sitting.

Chrisjen moaned, low and soft, as Arjun’s tongue slid between her lips. She moaned again, bottom lip caught under her teeth, as he pushed upwards into her wet folds.

Her eyes fell closed and she gripped the headboard tightly in front of her. She rolled her hips forward a little, encouraging his tongue to move higher, but he didn’t take the hint, continuing to plunge his tongue into her pussy. Twisting her hand in his hair, she guided him to her clitoris, and he chuckled softly before closing down over it with his mouth.

Chrisjen made a pleased noise, but didn’t let go of him, using her hand and the tilt of her hips to guide him where she wanted. His tongue flicked over her clit over and over again and she moaned louder. “Yes,” she breathed, “just like that.”

When he knew she was close to coming, stomach tensing and thighs trembling, he become more emboldened, licking and sucking every inch of her, trying to devour her flesh. He suckled on her clit and nibbled at her lips, and Chrisjen moaned, low and loud. “Don’t stop,” she whimpered.

His lips closed over her clit and he pushed fingers up into her cunt, and Chrisjen cried out, hips jerking spontaneously. She threw her head back, riding out her orgasm on his mouth and his fingers until she couldn’t move any more.

She shivered and tugged gently at Arjun’s hair, nudging him away from her over-sensitive flesh. He grinned up at her from between her thighs, cheeks wet with the moisture of her pleasure.

She smiled back down at him. “I love you.”


	2. Day #2 - Begging (Owen Paris/Julia Paris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Owen Paris/Julia Paris. They are young, probably in the first six months or so of their relationship.  
> Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
> Warnings: Is explicit. Teasing. Handcuffs. Light dom/sub play.

“ _Please_.” Her voice was breathy, her tone impatient. “Owen,” she begged, “please!”

“Not yet,” he whispered. 

Julia sighed and shifted against the bed. Her wrists were cuffed to the headboard and Owen had specifically instructed her not to open her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, fighting the impulse to open them and see what he was doing. 

She felt the bed shift as he laid down next to her, but he still didn’t touch her. 

“Please, Owen. I’ve been so patient.”

He chuckled softly and leaned in so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Her whole body tensed in anticipation. “Soon,” he breathed in her ear. 

Julia bit her lip and pulled against her restraints. “ _Please_.” Her voice broke a little, and the breath on her neck disappeared. Then she felt a single finger draw a line between her full breasts and down her belly and she arched up into it violently. Her intake of breath was sharp, followed by a long, keening exhalation. 

Then the finger traced back up her side, making her shiver. 

“So impatient,” Owen teased. “I bet I could make you come with just this finger.” Julia squirmed and Owen continued, “But that’s not what you want, is it?”

Julia shook her head. It had been more than two weeks since they’d had sex, the longest they’d gone since things had become intimate between them. Julia had just returned from a trip to Vulcan for a conference and she was so pent up, she felt just about ready to explode. And she and Owen had been exchanging messages that had only heightened the anticipation. That was very much  _not_  what she wanted. 

“Please, Owen. Please fuck me.”

He didn’t respond immediately. She heard him moving, but she couldn’t tell what he was doing until she felt his wet fingertip circling her nipple. She whimpered and shoved her chest towards his hand, desperately seeking more contact. He pinched it lightly and she whimpered again. 

“I don’t know if you are ready for me yet.”

“I am!” she exploded. 

“Are you wet?” Julia nodded emphatically and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. “How can you tell? Your hands are up here, remember?” His fingers stroked up her arm and along the edge of the cuffs. 

When they’d first met, Owen had seemed earnest but shy. Seeing this other side of him, the side took control and held it with a confident grip had been a revelation. One that she had been thoroughly enjoying these last few months. 

“I can tell,” she insisted, rubbing her thighs together. “You can check,” she added, voice hungry with desire. 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to.” He laid his hand on her thigh, and she sucked in a breath. She gasped as he nudged her thighs apart. When he brushed his fingers against the curls between her legs, she squirmed. 

A single finger dipped between her lips and she cried out, hips lifting up off the bed. His finger slid easily between her wet folds, and he was unable to completely quell the moan that rose in the back of his throat. He drew a circle slowly around her clit and Julia threw her head back against the pillows and moaned. 

“I’m not sure, Julia,” he insisted, “I’m just not sure you are wet enough.” His finger circled her again and she moaned in equal parts pleasure and frustration. Then the finger was gone. 

Before she could say anything, it was in her mouth. “Lick it,” he whispered. Julia groaned, nostrils flaring. Her tongue wrapped around his finger, then she drew it further into her mouth, sucking it until every trace of her musky wetness was gone. He retracted the finger and Julia groaned in frustration when he didn’t resume touching her. 

Then his voice was in her ear. “What do you want?”

Her chest heaved and her body burned with repressed desire and she began to babble. “Fuck me. Fuck me please, Owen. Please. I need you so badly, I can’t take it anymore. Please, Owen, I can’t wait any longer!” 

He cut her off before she could continue further. “ _What_  do you want?”

It took her brain a moment to process his implication. “I want your cock.  _Fuck_  Owen, fuck me with your cock.” 

But he still didn’t move. “Where do you want it?”

Julia whimpered. “In my pussy! Please,  _please_  fuck my pussy. I need you, Owen. Please!”

She felt a gentle touch on her chin, and she fell silent automatically. He kissed her mouth chastely, and she tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, the bed shifting as he moved. The throbbing between her legs was almost painful. She felt the press of the bed near her feet and she spread her legs hopefully. 

“Julia.” His voice was rough with desire. “Open your eyes.” She blinked several times, suddenly aware in a way that she had been prior to that moment of just how tightly she’d been holding her eyes shut. Then she saw him before her, kneeling between her legs, stroking his thick, hard cock in one hand. 

She swallowed, throat dry. “Owen… “ His eyes met hers, and for a moment he broke the mood to smile at her and she felt a rush of affection that only made her want him even more. Then he was scooting closer, knees settling against her hips. He grasped one of her legs behind the knee and pushed it into the air with one hand, while he took his cock in the other. He slid himself against her, wetting the head of his cock, then he was pushing in and Julia cried out and arched her back, raising her hips to meet his. When he was finally buried deep inside her, he paused. 

Julia felt lightheaded. Her chest heaved. Then Owen pushed her other leg into the air and pulled back so far she thought he was going to slip out. “ _Owen, please,_ ” she begged. Then he thrust into her, hard and deep and she cried out in pleasure, “ _yes!,_ ” and she finally had what she’d wanted for so long. 

Owen fucked her with long deep strokes and she cried out and pulled at her cuffs. She still wanted something, wanted  _more_ , and Owen sensed her need, thrusting faster into her. When he realized it still wasn’t enough, he sat back a little and let go of one leg. His thrusts slowed a little but they didn’t stop, and Julia groaned in frustration. Then his thumb was on her clit and his cock was pushing into her at the same time, and the world was exploding behind her eyes. Her vision swam and she screamed and he just kept thrusting into her and stroking her very sensitive clit until her hips stopped rocking against him. 

When she was done, he slipped out of her, panting with exertion. He unfastened the cuffs, then collapsed next to her. Julia rubbed at her wrists as she caught her breath, then curled up against him, undeterred by the sheen of sweat the covered his broad chest. When she could put words together again, she whispered into his neck, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” 


	3. Day #4 - Spit-roasting (Mirror Pippa/Mirror Afsaneh/Mirror Kat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: MU!Philippa Georgiou/MU!Afsaneh Paris/MU!Katrina Cornwell  
> Fandom: Star Trek Discovery  
> Warnings: Is explicit. Threesome with anal and spit-roasting. Is aggressive, with submissive Afsaneh and dominant Pippa.

Imperial Senator Afsaneh Paris’ face was buried in the Emperor’s pussy when she felt it. 

Her ass was in the air and something firm and thick was pressing against her.  She gasped, tongue pausing on Philippa’s clit.

Philippa patted her head. “Open your legs a little, precious.”

Afsaneh groaned, spreading her knees then returning her attention to the swollen, aroused flesh in front of her. But it was hard to focus when a thick dildo was entering her from behind. She moaned into Philippa as her pussy spread to accommodate it. Its girth was substantial, and even as wet as she was, it took a little while to take the whole length. Once it was inside, filling her completely, she made a pleased noise and rested her head against Philippa’s thigh. She knew the Emperor would be displeased that she had stopped, but she needed a moment to adjust to the sensation.

A hand stroked her lower back approvingly. “I told you she could take it,” came the voice of the Inquisitor. Katrina pulled back a few inches, then thrust back in. Afsaneh moaned. “I think she likes it.”

Philippa’s fingers ran through her hair and she grunted in assent. “I suppose. But now she’s so distracted.”

Philippa’s hand guided her back down where she wanted her and Katrina’s fingers dug into Afsaneh’s hips. Katrina began to thrust into her roughly and Afsaneh groaned and tried to focus on Philippa, but she couldn’t. When her tongue made contact with Philippa’s pussy, it was only because Katrina had thrust hard enough to push her into it.

Philippa grasped her hair tightly and pulled her head up. “It’s time to make me come, love. Do you think you can do that?”

Afsaneh nodded emphatically. Philippa looked skeptical. “ _Please_ ,” Afsaneh all but growled.

Philippa smiled. “Make me come, precious.”

Afsaneh nodded again and began to lap at Philippa with renewed fervor and Philippa made a pleased noise and stroked her hair. At some point, Katrina pulled back, the strap-on slipping from her pussy. Afsaneh whimpered, then she was back at it, full attention finally on Philippa. She quickly had Philippa’s thighs trembling and breath shallow, then she suddenly tensed up, hand clenching in Afsaneh’s hair. A single gasp escaped her control.

Philippa pulled her head up, kissing her tenderly. “You are so good to me,” she murmured softly. Afsaneh sighed into her mouth, flush with pleasure for being able to give the Emperor what she wanted. Then the dildo was pushing into her ass and she screamed as it popped through the tight ring of muscle. Philippa caressed her cheek and smiled. “Now it’s your turn, my love.”

Afsaneh whimpered and Katrina made soothing noises behind her as she pushed in slowly. Philippa wanted her face with great interest, and when she bit down hard on her bottom lip, Philippa looked away to make eye contact with Katrina.

“A little more lube, Kat.”

Katrina paused and Afsaneh heard a squirt, followed by the press of Katrina’s hand on her lower back. She pulled out, rubbed the lube over the strap-on, then pushed back in, a little easier this time. Afsaneh groaned loudly and dropped her head.

“Touch yourself,” Philippa commanded.

Afsaneh rubbed her fingers over her clit as Katrina began to thrust into her ass, and she sighed and closed her eyes, muscles relaxing. “Oh…  _yes_ ,” she whispered.

She didn’t realize Philippa had left until she returned, wearing her own strap-on harness and pressing the tip of the dildo against Afsaneh’s lips. She opened her mouth automatically, and Philippa pushed it in. Afsaneh opened her mouth wide and swirled her tongue around it to get it wet. She looked up at Philippa as she began to suck and her lover licked her lips in obvious satisfaction. “Are you still touching yourself?”

Afsaneh nodded, mouth occupied.

Philippa smiled. “Good. Now, I want you to come.”

Katrina began to thrust faster and Philippa matched her speed, thrusting into Afsaneh’s mouth. Afsaneh couldn’t do anything but hold herself up on her hands and knees as the other two women fucked her from both sides. Afsaneh held her mouth open, trying not to bump her teeth against the dildo thrusting in and out of her mouth, and her groans quickly turned into keening wails as she felt herself going over the edge.

“Stick your fingers into your pussy, baby,” Philippa commanded.

Afsaneh squeezed her eyes shut and thrust two fingers into her only open hole and then she was coming, screaming around the cock in her mouth.

She might have blacked out, she wasn’t quite sure, but the next thing she knew, Philippa and Katrina had both pulled out of her and were stroking her tenderly, Philippa caressing her cheek, and Katrina stroking her back. Afsaneh curled her head into the touch as she tried to catch her breath.

“Did you like that?”

It took a moment for Afsaneh to focus on Philippa’s face. Her chest heaved and she licked her lips. She tried to speak, but she couldn’t. 

When she nodded, eyes never leaving Philippa’s, her lover smiled broadly and a warmth spread in Afsaneh’s chest that wasn’t from exertion. 


	4. Day # 9 - Tit-fucking (Afsaneh/Brett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN ODE TO SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO’S TITS. 
> 
> Pairing: Afsaneh Paris (Commodore Paris)/Brett Anderson (Admiral Anderson). Early in their relationship; they are probably around 25.   
> Fandom: Star Trek Discovery/AOS  
> Warnings: Is explicit. Cumshot.

Lieutenant Brett Anderson thought that Afsaneh Paris might be the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

She had a sharp mind and soft curves and a smoky voice and it was no coincidence that he’d had a crush on her since they’d been at the Academy together. At the time, he’d been working up the courage to ask her out when a fellow cadet, Philippa Georgiou, had beaten him to it. Brett had gracefully backed off, accepting that they would only be friends. She’d dated Philippa until graduation, when life, in the form of Starfleet postings in different places, had pulled them apart.

But now that seemed so long ago. They were officers now, and Brett and Afsaneh were stationed on the same ship, both recently promoted to lieutenant. That was the past; mere childish flirtations. This was now. 

And now she was seated on his bed and smiling at him. His stomach did a little flip.

Brett had been hesitant to seek anything but friendship since they’d been stationed together, but the longer they’d worked together, the closer they’d gotten. They shared similar career goals, and while he could be brusque and aloof, she was warm and open and easy to talk to. And it had been so  _easy_  to talk to her, to sit with her late into the night, talking about nothing and everything. 

Until one night they’d ended up sitting a little too close for professional propriety and she’d flushed and he’d scooted away automatically. When she had looked up at him through dark lashes, his stomach had done a little flip, just like the one he’d just had, and his brain had told him “ _This is it. Don’t blow your chance again_.”

He’d tripped over the words a little, but she’d smiled and accepted his invitation to go on a proper date. Then she’d leaned in and whispered “ _Can I kiss you now?_ ”

He’d barely moved his head before her lips were on his and he’d held her close, clutching her tightly to him as they kissed. That night, he hadn’t left her quarters until the morning.

That had only been a month ago, and they were now fully immersed in the early stages of infatuation. Every moment he spent time with her, he got to learn something new about her, to experience something new  _with_  her.

It was intoxicating.

And for the fifth time in the last couple of weeks, he was  _very_ thankful that their new ranks entitled them to the privilege of private quarters.

Not breaking eye contact, Afsaneh unzipped her uniform jacket and tossed it aside. Brett watched her hungrily. The regulation black undershirt underneath was pulled tight across her chest and his eyes were drawn down to the swell of her breasts. Leaning forward, he reached for her, his mouth finding her collarbone and his hand finding her breast.

He squeezed gently, enjoying the give of soft flesh under his hand and Afsaneh sighed into his caress. His stomach clenched, thrilled by the sound, and he squeezed again, kissing up her neck and hoping for another sigh. This time he got a pleased “ _mmm_.”

Pulling back, his hands slid to her sides and he pulled the undershirt over her head. Afsaneh raised her arms obligingly and shook out her hair when he was done. The black bra underneath was simple, with just a hint of lace at the edge. but he cleavage it created was considerable. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath and Brett suddenly became aware of the way his cock was straining against his pants. He reached up reverently with both hands, squeezing gently and drawing his thumbs across her nipples, caressing her through the fabric.

Afsaneh’s breath hitched and Brett’s cock twitched. He kissed the tops of her breasts. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into her flesh.

He was only vaguely aware of her hands on him, one around his shoulders and the other resting on his head. Her fingers ran through his hair, nails scraping at the nape of his neck as he kissed her.

Desperate to kiss more of her, he reached behind her to unhook the bra. She let go of him, helping to pull it off once he’d unfastened it, and his gaze was brought once again to her magnificent breasts. They were large and plump, dusky nipples hardening, unprotected in the cool air. Brett groaned, reaching for her more urgently, hands on her breasts and mouth kissing lower till it found a nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it gently and Afsaneh gasped.

Her hand pressed against his erection, caressing it through his pants, and his response was immediate, cock hardening at her touch.

“Come here,” she whispered. Brett pulled back to look at her, unclear on just what she wanted him to do.

Smiling, she pulled on his hip, encouraging him to raise up on his knees. She stayed seated in front of him, hands moving to unfasten his pants. One hand reached into his underwear to grasp his cock, and the other pulled his pants and underwear out of the way. He helped, pushing the clothing down to his knees, and was shifting to get them the rest of the way off when she stopped him.

He looked down at her, watching her pump his cock, a sly smile on her face. He still wasn’t quite sure what she wanted. “Come  _here_ ,” she said again, a little more forcefully this time.

He inched forward on his knees and when he was close enough, she leaned forward, pressing his cock into the valley between her breasts and pushing them together, surrounding him.

She began to bob up and down, sliding him between her breasts and he groaned and muttered, “Oh  _fuck_ , Afsaneh.”

He pushed her hands out of the way and reached for her breasts, hands squeezing and caressing as they held her in place, tightly encircling his cock with her flesh. He began to thrust against her, and she stilled, letting him take over.

His thumbs rubbed circles around her nipples and Afsaneh gasped and bit her lip. He pinched them between the sides of his thumbs and his palms and she choked out a whimper. He palmed her breasts, fingers spreading, touching as much of her as he could. She made soft, pleased noises as he fondled her, watching his cock as it slid between her tits, the head of it popping rhythmically above the tops of her breasts as he thrust.

She opened her mouth and reached out towards him with her tongue and the warm wetness of it slid against the head of his cock, along the slit, and he groaned raggedly and squeezed her tightly. Then he was coming, sticky drops of cum hitting her chin and longer streams splashing across her breasts.

“Fuck, Afsaneh!” he ground out. Cum dripped down between her breasts, and then he was sliding in it, hot and slick and wet. A strangled groan burst from him as the last drops spurted out, dotting Afsaneh’s tits. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, hips slowing as let go of her, sliding against her chest one last time.

Afsaneh fell back against his bed, and Brett was struck for a moment by how gorgeous she looked, smiling and flushed and glistening. Leaning forward, he reached under her thighs and pulled her towards him.

She cried out in surprise as she slid down the bed and he knelt in front of her, hands pressing into her thighs. When he licked between her lips, he was thrilled to realize how wet she already was. Afsaneh threw her head back and moaned. “Oh  _yes_ … “


	5. Day # 15 - Overstimulation (MU!Philippa/MU!Tilly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: MU!Philippa Georgiou/MU!Sylvia Tilly
> 
> Fandom: Star Trek Discovery
> 
> Warnings: Explicit. Dom!Pippa/sub!Tilly, restraints, toys.

* * *

Captain Sylvia Tilly of the ISS  _Discovery_  was very good at her job. She was smart, she was ruthless, and she was devoted to serving her Emperor. She had done so admirably that day, raiding a rebel stronghold and slitting the throats of the mutinous traitors that had hidden the location of the secret base before enslaving the rebels operating there.

But now she was serving her Emperor in a very different way.

Sylvia was strapped, nude, to a chair. Her arms were bound behind her, her knees and ankles tied separately to each of the front chair legs so that she couldn’t close her thighs. And she moaned and threw her head back as Emperor Philippa Georgiou pressed the vibrator against her clit.

Her body trembled, hips jerking, grinding herself against it, and Philippa smiled.

“You like that.”

The “ _yes_ ” that she made was barely intelligible around the gag.

“I can’t hear you,” Philippa teased. 

Sylvia whimpered in frustration and nodded, eyes shut tight.

“That’s better,” Philippa cooed. Then she thumbed the vibrator to the highest setting and Sylvia jerked violently enough to move the chair. Her tits bounced tantalizingly and Philippa had to brace herself to keep the vibrator in place.

Sylvia struggled to adjust to the increased stimulation, pulling ineffectually against her bonds, but Philippa didn’t pull the vibrator away. She  _loved_  to watch Sylvia squirm. She made the most wonderful noises, her flesh rippled and tensed in the most lovely ways. Philippa licked her lips hungrily when she began to jerk uncontrollably and her moans turned to screams.

Philippa finally pulled the vibrator away when Sylvia was done coming and she sagged against the chair, chest heaving, as she struggled to catch her breath.

Then Philippa pressed the vibrator back against her clit.

Sylvia screamed.

Philippa smiled.  


End file.
